Reencuentro Mágico
by Arashi Universe
Summary: 12 años han pasado desde que se selló a la 53 Carta Clow. Ahora Sakura se encuentra comprometida, pero el reencuentro con Syaoran la hará pensar si si esa persona es la más indicada. Romance, misterio, y acción. Espero que la disfruten!
1. Coincidencias

* * *

Se encontraba parada en medio de un gran salón, rodeada de cientos de personas bailando con una gran sonrisa, al ritmo de la música clásica.

La joven observó a todos con sumo interés, como tratando de identificar a algunos, sin éxito. Hasta que en un rincón del salón vio a un joven de cabellos castaños, quien la observaba con una sonrisa.

La joven respondió el gesto, y se dispuso a caminar hacia donde se encontraba él, pero alguien detrás de ella la llamó, volteando rápidamente al reconocer la voz, pero no vio a nadie. Buscó con la mirada por varios lugares, hasta que vio la sombra de esa persona ingresar a otra habitación por una de las puertas laterales.

La joven corrió al lugar, pero al ingresar, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, dejándola atrapada en un cuarto completamente oscuro.

Buscó una fuente de luz, pero ninguna parecía funcionar, asé que se decidió a utilizar su arma secreta, un poco de magia, pero después de varios intentos se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada en un lugar con una barrera que le impedía utilizarla.

Sintiendo el miedo por primera vez, corrió a la puerta, sin evitar tropezarse con varias cosas en el camino, comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero al otro lado parecía haber un gran escándalo. La música había sido sustituida por gritos desgarradores, de pánico, de ayuda.

La joven se asomó por el picaporte para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, e intentó ver algo, pero esto ocasión que su miedo se intensificara. Lanzó un grito al observar la escena, llamas se alzaban por todas partes, los adornos caían y la gente corría tratando de salir del lugar por la entrada principal.

La joven trató de alejarse lo más que pudo de la puerta, pero poco a poco notaba como la habitación se calentaba. En poco menos de un segundo la puerta se prendió, y el fuego se comenzó a expandir dentro de la habitación.

Aprovechando la nueva fuente de luz, la joven buscó una salida antes de que "la luz" se volteara en su contra, pero el calor y el humo poco a poco la comenzaron a afectar, y no aguantó más, cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

**1.- Coincidencias**

"Que raro sueño" pensó la joven "Y lo más raro es que no puedo recordarlo" se levantó y se dispuso a arreglarse

"Buenos días Sakurita"

"Buenos días Kero" respondió la joven automáticamente mientras trataba de recordar

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Es que no logro recordar lo que soñé, pero aún así me dejó una muy rara sensación"

"A lo mejor no fue nada, probablemente solo fue un mal sueño"

"No lo sé" susurró la joven "Pero mejor olvidémonos del asunto¿qué quieres desayunar?"

"¡Hot cakes!"

"Entonces Hot cakes serán"

Sakura Kinomoto

24 años de edad

Profesora de Historia Universal en la Preparatoria Seijó

1.72 m de altura

Cabellos castaños de largo hasta los hombros

Ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda

Si, esa era ahora la Maestra de las Cartas, esos eran los cambios que había sufrido después de doce años, bueno, esos eran algunos de los cambios, exceptuando por el color de sus ojos y cabello. También había mejorado como hechicera, de lo cual sus guardianes se enorgullecían y felicitaban a cada instante.

Bajó las escaleras ya lista, y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde se dispuso a preparar los Hot cakes, con ayuda de Kero, quien a los cinco minutos corrieron de la cocina puesto que había intentado acabarse la masa incluso antes de ser terminada.

"¿Ya acabaste Sakurita?" preguntó el guardián después de unos minutos de espera en la sala

"Si, no te preocupes, ven ¿qué quieres ponerles?" Comenzaron a desayunar, mientras platicaban de lo que el guardián planeaba hacer durante el día.

"Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que te quedaste todo el día jugando con los videojuegos"

"Es que estaba muy entretenido"

"Si, al grado de que no podía dormir, y por tu culpa estuve a punto de llegar tarde al trabajo"

"¿Ya te dije que lo sentía?"

"Bueno, hoy no te tienes que preocupar por eso, pasaré la noche con Yagami" la joven se había puesto de pie sigilosamente, tratando de huir de la reacción

"¡¿Qué?!" el guardián había volado hasta colocarse enfrente de la joven "Nada de eso¿quién me va a dar de comer?" preguntó tratando de encontrar una excusa para que se quedara

"Te quedarás con Toya y Yukito"

"¡No!"

"¿No quieres ir a cenar lo que prepara Yukito?"

"¡Por más tentadora que sea la oferta no lo aceptaré! Ese chiquillo me cae mal y no permitiré que vayas y…"

"Pues lo siento mucho, pero es mi prometido, así hazte a la idea de que en un futuro no muy lejano viviré y pasaré todos los días con él"

"¡Ya lo sé! Y no lo pienso permitir"

"¡Ni siquiera con Syaoran eras así!"

"¡Preferiría que siguieras con él! Por lo menos el era un hechicero y sabía sobre nosotros, además de que me caía menos mal que tu "prometido""

"Pues lo siento, es el que yo elegí, y vete acostumbrando, ya que tendrás que convivir con él"

"¡Lo haría si ya le hubieras hablado sobre mi¿Por qué no le has dicho que tienes magia?"

"Todavía no es el momento, y ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana" la joven salió apresuradamente de la casa, subió a su automóvil y condujo hasta el trabajo

¿Porqué no se lo dicho? se preguntó así misma durante todo el camino, pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta completamente razonable

"Buenos días profesora Kinomoto"

"Buenos días Yachiru"

"Un hombre vino temprano, le dije que usted no vendría hasta mediodía, por lo que se fue, pero dijo que trataría de localizarla después"

"¿No te dijo quién era?"

"No me quiso decir, al parecer era muy urgente e importante"

"Esperemos que venga mañana"

"¿No se llevará sus cosas desde hoy?"

"No, hoy solo vengo a presentar el último examen, aunque también me quedaré un rato a calificar, además de que tendría que regresar por mi auto para nada"

"Es cierto, hoy es tu segundo aniversario" dijo la asistente cambiando su forma de expresar

"Si" dijo la joven sonriente

"Que lindo, ya quisiera yo tener una relación tan duradera, o siquiera tener una relación"

"Vamos, no seas pesimista"

"No es por interrumpirla, ni porque quiera evitar el tema, pero su examen comienza en cinco minutos"

"¿Qué?" la maestra ingresó rápidamente en su oficina, sacó unos papeles, hizo una reverencia a Yachiru y salió corriendo

Después dos horas, la joven regresó a la oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, dispuesta a calificar los exámenes.

"No te vayas a quedar hasta tarde" le dijo Yachiru mientras tomaba sus cosas

"Yagami pasará por mi, así que no lo creo"

"Y así no andas a las prisas revisando estos exámenes, buena estrategia"

"Gracias"

"Nos vemos mañana entonces"

"¿Cuándo sales tu de vacaciones?"

"Lo malo de ser la asistente es que no me puedo ir hasta que ya todos se hayan ido"

"Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, tu no elegiste la fecha de tu examen. Bueno, me voy, vamos a averiguar si mi cita de hoy puede llegar a ser un Yagami" Sakura le sonrió, y Rachiru se retiró

El tiempo pasó, hasta que la joven finalmente hubo acabado. Se dirigió a su archivero, en donde tenía colgado un vestido de noche de color rojo, el cual se puso después de correr las persianas y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Comenzó a peinarse en el baño de la oficina, cuando escuchó varios golpes a la puerta.

"Amor¿ya estás lista?" preguntó una voz al otro lado

"Permíteme un segundo" respondió, aunque este tardó varios más, hasta que le abrió completamente lista.

"Si tuviera que esperar toda la vida, para ver eso, lo haría"

"No digas esas cosas, no es para tanto" respondió sonrojada, mientras le daba un beso en los labios

"Eso quiere decir que no te has visto en un buen espejo"

"Ya, mejor vámonos" dijo tomando su abrigo y su bolso con lo que su prometido sonrió y la siguió.

Yagami Mizuiro

25 años de edad

1.80 de altura

Cabello color rubio

Ojos color miel

Durante el transcurso al restaurante estuvieron hablando sobre 'los largos dos días' que llevaban sin verse, y la joven suspiró aliviada al recordar que finalmente, después de lo que pareció ser un largo semestre, podría disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

Llegaron y los asignaron a su mesa después de tener que esperar varios minutos a pesar de tener una reservación hecha, y también tardaron varios minutos más en llegar a atenderlos.

"No era necesario que me trajeras a este lugar"

"Claro que si, tu vales esto y más"

"Pero te ha de haber costado mucho la reservación aquí, además de que no quiero ni imaginarme el costo"

"No te preocupes, es una ocasión especial y amerita el gasto"

"Me hubiera conformado con tu simple presencia"

"Pero yo no quiero que te conformes con solo eso"

"No ganas mucho, y no quiero ese poco lo gastes en cosas innecesarias"

"Tu no eres ningún gasto innecesario, por lo que no deberías de preocuparte por esto, además de que todo va a cambiar"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Parece que una empresa nueva en Hong Kong necesita un subgerente, y pues me han ofrecido a mi el trabajo"

"¿En verdad?"

"Así es, pero quería comentarlo contigo antes de aceptar"

"No te preocupes por mi, puedo conseguir un trabajo en cualquier escuela de allá, no olvides que se hablar chino"

"Sabía que dirías eso, pero aún así les dije que lo iba a pensar, además de que me gustaría conocer primero el ambiente"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Qué te parece si vamos estas vacaciones a Hong Kong? Ya he pedido permiso en el trabajo, podríamos conocer la ciudad y ver si nos adaptamos, incluso, la nueva compañía esta dispuesta a pagarnos la mitad de los gastos"

"Me parece espléndido, hace mucho tiempo que no voy para allá, y puedo llevarte a varios de mis lugares favoritos"

"Había olvidado que tu solías ir cada año para allá en tu adolescencia, así que creo que ahora podría llamarte mi guía turística" la joven sonrió en aprobación "Cambiando bruscamente de tema¿cómo te fue hoy en el examen?"

"Un poco tedioso, pero a la mayoría de mis alumnos les fue bien"

"Entonces¿ya has terminado con todo?"

"Solo tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas mañana, me preguntaba si me podrías llevar, ya sabes, como dejé mi coche allá"

"No te preocupes, aunque tendría que ser temprano, todavía tengo que presentarme dos días más al trabajo"

"Temprano está bien"

"Ya quiero irme de vacaciones" Sakura sonrió

"¿Sabes? Yachiru me dijo que al parecer un hombre fue a buscarme hoy al trabajo, pero no dejó su nombre ni nada"

"Que extraño"

"Dijo que trataría de localizarme, y al parecer era muy urgente e importante"

"Tal vez lo veas mañana, sino, Yachiru puede pedirle su nombre y teléfono para que tu lo localices después"

"Si, solo espero que no sea nada malo"

"No lo creo Sakura" el mesero llegó con una botella de vino "Pero recordemos que es una ocasión especial, así que… empecemos a celebrar"

Ambos llegaron al departamento de Yagami, en donde la joven ojiverde se dispuso a ir al cuarto de baño.

"No" la detuvo su prometido sosteniendo su muñeca suavemente

"Solo iré a ponerme un poco más cómoda, regreso en un instante"

"No" el la acercó y la aprisionó con sus brazos, mientras sus labios se juntaban en un apasionado beso.

Sakura sentía su cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y realmente se sentía espectacular. Un instante después, Yagami desvió su mano de la cintura hacia el muslo de la chica, comenzó a acariciarla, lo cual la hizo gemir por primera vez en la noche.

Las manos de Sakura acercaron al cuello de él, quien a su vez había comenzado a introducir su mano por debajo de su vestido. Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la habitación, y poco a poco el cuerpo de Sakura iba tocando la cama de colcha.

"Te amo Sakura" suspiró su prometido mientras retiraba por completo el vestido

"Yo también"

Yagami comenzó un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su zona más intima, mientras las manos de la ojiverde se deslizaban por toda su espalda. El terminó por quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, con lo que la joven paró sus caricias.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No es justo que tu todavía tengas toda tu ropa puesta"

Yagami sonrió en respuesta, y arregló rápidamente el asunto, quedando el también completamente desnudo, para después continuar con lo que estaba. Dirigió una de sus manos a su clítoris, el cual comenzó a acariciar suavemente, ocasionando que Sakura gimiera nuevamente.

El joven de cabellos rubios comenzó a meter poco a poco uno de sus dedos, para después meter otro, y uno más. Sakura lo besaba por todo el cuerpo, mientras soltaba varios gemidos más, haciéndole saber a su prometido que ya estaba preparada.

Yagami acercó su miembro y poco a poco la penetró, y una vez adentro comenzó a moverse rápidamente, hasta finalmente alcanzar el clímax, siendo esta vez él quien soltara un grito de placer. Terminó con varios besos, para después abrazar con ternura a su prometida.

"Soy el hombre más feliz del universo Sakura, te amo tanto" ella solo le sonrió en respuesta, mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente.

Varios minutos pasaron, y una vez la Maestra de las Cartas se hubo asegurado que su prometido estuvo completamente dormido, la joven se puso en pie con cuidado y caminó hasta la cocina, en donde se sirvió un vaso con leche.

"¿Qué me habrá pasado hoy?" se preguntó a si misma y lanzó un largo suspiro "Tal vez ha sido un día demasiado cansado" empinó lo que quedaba en su vaso y regresó a la habitación, en donde se recostó al lado de su prometido.

* * *

"Buenos días dormilona" la joven de ojos verdes los abrió poco a poco, hasta terminar de visualizar a su prometido con una bandeja en las manos

"No debiste" replicó mientras se sentaba, y tomaba la bandeja

"No te preocupes, no solo preparé el tuyo" Yagami salió de la habitación, para regresar en pocos segundos con otra bandeja

"Yo debí de haber hecho eso"

"Pero eres una dormilona, a la cual ya se le ha hecho tarde" Sakura lo observó sin comprender, hasta que vio como el ya estaba completamente vestido con un traje de color negro

"¡Es cierto!" se puso en pie rápidamente y se dirigió a uno de los cajones, de donde sacó unos jeans, una playera sencilla y ropa y anterior, para después ingresar al cuarto de baño

"Creo que lo pondré para llevar" dijo mientras tomaba comenzaba a comer "No debí de haberle dicho eso hasta dentro de cinco minutos"

"¿Para que se me hiciera más tarde? Ni hablar" la joven había salido del baño lista, incluso había tomado una ducha rápida

"Aún no se como lo haces" dijo una vez estuvieron en el coche, ya que la joven se había comido en menos de un minuto todo el desayuno, ni siquiera lo había dejado llevárselo a la cocina para ponerlo para llevar

"Experiencia" respondió con una sonrisa

"No creo que sea algo para enorgullecerse" Sakura sacó la lengua en respuesta, lo que lo hizo soltar una carcajada

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela, en donde Yagami insistió en acompañarla hasta su oficina.

"Creo que aquí nos despedimos" le dijo su prometido en la entrada de la sala de maestros

Sakura no respondió, se encontraba observando al interior de la sala de maestros, en donde sentando en un pequeño sillón se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada vestido con un traje de apariencia costosa.

"¿Wei?" al instante el hombre se puso de pie y la observó con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Señorita Sakura" dijo haciendo una reverencia

"¡Wei!" gritó la susodicha corriendo a abrazarlo "¡Me alegro tanto de verte!"

"Para mi también me es muy grato verla señorita Sakura, ha crecido mucho y ahora es una hermosa mujer" la joven se sonrojó un poco

"Permíteme presentarte a mi prometido, Yagami Mizuiro" el susodicho ingresó y realizó una reverencia "Yagami, el es un viejo amigo, Wei"

"Un placer conocerle joven Mizuiro, y mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su compromiso"

"Muchas gracias"

"La señorita Sakura es una joven muy especial, y me alegra ver que haya encontrado a alguien"

"Pero¿qué haces aquí?" dijo tratando de cambiar un poco el tema

"Lamento mucho el haber venido sin avisar con anticipación, pero el joven asumió que tal vez disfrutaría más de una sorpresa"

"Un momento¿Syaoran está aquí también?"

"Por desgracia el joven Syaoran tuvo que permanecer en casa arreglando todos los preparativos para la reunión anual de…"

"¡Es cierto! Había olvidado por completo, pero¿a qué se debe tu visita?"

"Creo que la mejor persona para explicarle eso sería el joven Syaoran" de su bolsillo sacó un teléfono, el cual, después de apretar un botón se lo entregó a Sakura

"_Hola Sakura"_

"¡Syaoran! Pero… ¿cómo?"

"_Ya había acordado con Wei que solo utilizaría este número cuando te encontrara"_

"Debí suponerlo¿cómo has estado?"

"_Extrañando mucho a mi mejor amiga"_

"Yo también te he extrañado mucho Syaoran, y me siento tan feliz al estar hablando otra vez contigo después de que… ¿tres años?"

"_Así es, bueno, espero que no te moleste pero iré al grano, estoy seguro que has de estar muy ocupada"_

"No te preocupes"

"_Aún así, me gustaría reservar toda la conversación hasta que nos podamos ver en persona"_

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"_Como sabrás, en tres semanas será la reunión anual del Consejo, y este año se ha decidido invitarte, no solo a la fiesta, sino a que te unas formalmente"_

"¿Qué? Pero… yo no…"

"_Sakura, se perfectamente que has estado entrenando mucho, y estoy segura que estás más que capacitada para ser miembro, he incluso quiero proponerte que trabajes para la familia Li como hechicera"_

"Yo…"

"_Bueno, te daré de aquí a la fiesta para que pienses si sí o si no, pero aún así tienes que asistir"_

"A decir verdad, mi prometido y yo estábamos planeando ir de vacaciones a Hong Kong, y pues la reunión cae como anillo al dedo"

"_¿Prometido? Vaya¿qué otras sorpresitas más tendrás?"_

"Quedamos que no hablaríamos bien hasta que nos volviéramos a ver"

"_Tienes razón, y con eso me acabas de dar tu confirmación"_

"No creo que haya problema"

"_Bien, supongo que al ser la reunión del Consejo traerás a Yukito, y por lo tanto a tu… a tu hermano"_

"¿No hay problema?"

"_Por supuesto que no, después de todo son tus guardianes, aunque no se como le puedas llamar a ese que tienes como hermano"_

"Syaoran…"

"_Está bien, ya, entonces, hablaré con el ama de llaves para que prepare las habitaciones"_

"Un momento¿eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos en tu casa?"

"_Por supuesto¿qué otra cosa esperabas?"_

"No quiero causar molestias"

"_Yo que tu me arrepentía de lo que dije, no quieres que te responda"_

"Ya, está bien, hablaré con mi hermano sobre esto, no creo que tenga problema"

"_¿Cuándo planeaban venir?"_

"No teníamos una fecha bien definida"

"_En ese caso, haré que el jet de la familia Li esté en el aeropuerto Tomoeda en tres días a las 11:00 de la mañana"_

"¿Qué? Syaoran…"

"_Sin objeciones, nos veremos pronto mi pequeña flor de cerezo" _La conversación se cortó, haciendo a la joven soltar un suspiro

"¿Alguna duda señorita?"

"¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?!" exclamó la joven en un falso tono molesto

"Solo es así con usted señorita, y me alegro tanto que vuelva a ser el mismo Syaoran de hace cuatro años"

"¿No me digas que una vez más puso su coraza?"

"Usted sabe que nunca desapareció, simplemente era más fácil penetrarla"

"Deja que lo vea y lo golpearé por terco y cerrado"

"Creo que es justo lo que necesita" Wei hizo una última reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta "La veré en tres días señorita Sakura"

"Ya me imaginaba que lo tenían todo planeado" el hombre estaba por irse, pero la joven lo detuvo "Wei, muchas gracias por invitarme a esta reunión de Arqueólogos, significa mucho para mi" abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero comprendió rápidamente y asintió

"Muchas gracias a usted por aceptar nuestra proposición" y salió del despacho

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Lo siento amor, pero es que era muy importante"

"Escuché, y la verdad me sorprendió bastante¿reunión de arqueólogos? Vaya, me alegro mucho por ti"

"Gracias"

"Y por lo que escuché será en Hong Kong"

"Así es, la familia de Syaoran lo está oficiando, y además me ha ofrecido trabajo como arqueóloga de la familia"

"Vaya, eso es importante, y es una gran oportunidad que no deberías desaprovechar"

"Entonces¿estás de acuerdo?"

"No veo el problema"

"Nos quedaremos en casa de Syaoran, viajaremos en su jet, y… mi hermano y Yukito irán con nosotros¿te parece bien?"

"Si tengo que soportar a tu hermano para que tu tengas éxito, no le veo problema"

"Muchas gra…"

"Un momento¿dijiste su jet?"

"Si"

"¿Tu amigo rentó un jet para la reunión?"

"No, es de la familia, o más bien suyo porque tienen varios" dijo mientras meditaba un poco

"¿Varios? Eso quiere decir que tu amigo es millonario"

"No él, sino su familia, aunque considerando que el iba a asumir el liderazgo a los 22 años, supongo que podrías decir que si es su fortuna"

"Espera¿tu amigo es Syaoran Li?"

"Si"

"¿De los Li de Hong Kong?"

"Si"

"¿Los Li que controlan parte de las empresas más importantes en Asia?"

"No estoy muy segura de eso, pero creo que si" Yagami tomó asiento respirando agitadamente

"¿Y nos han invitado a quedarnos todas las vacaciones en su casa?"

"Pues Syaoran prácticamente me obligó a que aceptara, pero así es él"

"Amor¿cuándo dices que partimos?"

"En tres días"

"Perfecto, tengo el tiempo suficiente para presumir a mi jefe y a la empresa en la que me van a contratar que conoceré al líder de la familia Li, espero que esto me ayude a tener un aumento, nos vemos luego cariño" la besó rápidamente en la mejilla y salió rápidamente

"No comprendo¿por qué se exalta tanto?" Yachiru la observó como si estuviera enferma y suspiró

"Sakura, anda que parece que tienes muchas cosas que hacer"

* * *

Hola, es un placer conocerlos. Espero que les agrade la historia, y por favor, dejen review o me veré en la necesidad de no continuar.


	2. El Comienzo de todo

**2.- El Comienzo de todo**

"Hola Yukito"

"Hola Sakura, llegaste un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba"

"Lo siento, pero es que me entretuve haciendo varias cosas en la escuela"

"Comprendo¿tuviste un día ajetreado?"

"No, pero digamos que tuve varias gratas sorpresas"

"¿Ah si?" la joven asintió "Me alegro mucho, esa sonrisa se ve muy bien en tu rostro"

"Muchas gracias Yukito, por cierto¿dónde están mi hermano y Kero?" Habían llegado a la sala, y hasta el momento no los había escuchado

"Están en la sala de entretenimiento ju…"

"Jugando videojuegos, aún no comprendo como fue que mi hermano cayó al nivel de Kero" Yukito le sonrió en respuesta

"Anda, pero creo que debes de prepararte, ambos andan muy molestos" entraron a la habitación en donde se encontraba una enorme televisión, frente a la cual se encontraban Kero y Toya sentados en el suelo

"Yukito¿cuánto crees que pagarán las compañeras de trabajo de Toya por una fotografía de esto" la joven había sacado su celular y enfocaba con cuidado a su hermano y a su guardián

"¡Sakura espera!" Toya kinomoto volteó y se estiró tratando de impedir que su hermana tomara la fotografía, pero esto solo ocasionó que se distrajera y Kero ganara

"¡Si¡Una victoria más para el gran Cerberos!"

"¡No se vale¡Sakura!"

"Tu fuiste el que se distrajo, no yo"

"Utilizaste tácticas muy sucias monstruo"

"¿Desde cuándo acá te afecta lo que puedan pensar tus compañeras de trabajo?"

"Desde que formaron un club de fans a su nombre con fotos proporcionadas por mi" respondió Yukito alegremente "Mira, este es el álbum oficial con las mejores fotos de Toya" le entregó una carpeta bastante gruesa

"Vaya, vaya. Así que mi hermano tiene un club de fans, y tu lo patrocinas¿puedo yo tener una credencial?" dijo señalando la tarjeta en la primera página del álbum "¿Y una copia de todas las fotos? Estoy segura de que Syaoran le encantará"

"¿Syaoran?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

"Sip"

"¿Cuándo hablaste con él?" le preguntó Yukito mientras tomaban asiento y Kero apagaba la televisión

"Hoy en la mañana recibí una visita de Wei en la escuela, y el me comunicó con Syaoran"

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Toya mientras una… sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

"Si, y nos ha invitado a la reunión del Consejo, y a trabajar para él"

"Vaya, esa es una gran oportunidad" comentó Yukito "¿Qué opinas?"

"Aún no sé lo del trabajo, pero para la reunión ya he aceptado, espero que no les importe"

"No te preocupes, iremos con gusto¿no crees lo mismo Toya?"

"A decir verdad, me encanta la idea. Hace mucho que no vamos a Hong Kong, además de que asumo que extrañas mucho a Syaoran¿no es cierto Sakura?"

"Claro que si hermano, y unas vacaciones en Hong… un momento¿lo llamaste por su nombre?"

"Si¿tiene algo de malo?" Sakura y Yukito se observaron un poco asustados

"No, no tiene nada de malo¿tu que opinas Kero?"

"A mi también me agrada la idea de ir a la reunión del Consejo, habrá muchas personas poderosas y será interesante. Además de que tengo ganas de ver a Syaoran" esta vez Sakura y Yukito estuvieron a punto de desmayarse del miedo¿qué les pasaba a esos dos?

"Además de que podremos pasar las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas ya que tu 'prometido' no irá" dijeron Kero y Toya con una enorme sonrisa

"Sabía que había algo raro en todo esto"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Están siendo amables con Syaoran para que no lleve a Yagami, pero eso no funcionará, el ya está invitado"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Así es, ya teníamos los planes hechos ayer en la noche de ir y pasar vacaciones en Hong Kong, y la llamada de Syaoran no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento, ya que Yagami estaba a mi lado y está de acuerdo"

"Pero, Sakura, se que tal vez esto no es de mi interés, pero Yagami aún no sabe sobre tus poderes, y pues, ir a una reunión del consejo¿cómo se lo explicaste?" Yukito la observó fijamente

"Le dije que será una reunión de Arqueólogos" susurró mientras evitaba la mirada de la falsa identidad de su guardián lunar

"¿Cuándo partimos?" preguntó el joven de cabellos plateados tratando de cambiar la conversación

* * *

"Señorita Sakura, el jet está por aquí" Wei la había estado esperando en el aeropuerto, para llevarla al hangar de donde partirían

Subieron y depositaron sus maletas en un cuarto especial al fondo del jet, para después tomar asiento en los lujosos sillones que conformaban el interior. Sakura se sirvió un poco de agua, mientras trataba de ocultar su mirada de molestia ante el hecho de que Toya y Yukito habían decidido sentarse al otro extremo

"Señorita Sakura, he preparado una sección especial para el equipaje delicado¿gusta que lleve su bolso hacia allá? Podrá tener acceso a él cuando usted lo prefiera" Sakura asintió y se lo entregó

"Muchas gracias Wei"

"No tiene porque hacerlo" caminó al fondo y salió por una puerta igual que la tapicería del jet

"Esto es fantástico" comentó Yagami con una sonrisa mientras se reclinaba en el sillón "Esto será el mejor viaje de mi vida"

"Me alegro mucho que te agrade todo esto"

"¿Por qué no iba a ser así? Creo que me podía acostumbrar fácilmente a los lujos, siento que va a caer muy bien tú amigo"

"Eso no suena tan bien"

"Lo sé, lo siento, pero en verdad siento que me caerá muy bien tu amigo, para ofrecerte todos estos lujos…"

"La verdad es que Syaoran y Sakura estuvieron perdidamente enamorados durante mucho tiempo, y ese es un sentimiento muy difícil de olvidar" Toya se había acercado hasta sentarse cerca de ellos, mientras Yukito los observaba dando un largo suspiro

"Hermano…"

"Déjalo Sakura, que termine lo que quiere decir"

"Ya que insistes" Toya continuó con una sonrisa "Si Syaoran le está ofreciendo todo esto es para reconquistarla, ambos están destinados a estar juntos" Kinomoto regresó a su asiento, desde donde los observó con una sonrisa

"No le hagas caso amor, es solo que… tu sabes que no le agradas mucho"

"Pues parece que es un gran admirador de ese tal Syaoran"

"Hubieras visto cuando Syaoran y yo todavía estábamos juntos, se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, era verdaderamente desesperante"

"Si, pero no tenía un ex novio con el cual molestarlo"

"No lo necesitaba, pero ese no es el punto. No importa con quien esté, a mi hermano no le agradará, solo está buscando la manera de hacerte sentir mal utilizando todos los recursos a su alcance"

"Está bien, no voy a dejar que me moleste, pero aún así, no puedes negar que tu ex te dedica demasiadas atenciones"

"Syaoran y yo nos conocemos desde los 10 años, fuimos novios durante mucho tiempo, y después terminó de muy buena manera. Seguimos siendo amigos, pero poco a poco nos fuimos distanciado y…"

"Y perdiste el contacto con él, lo sé amor, pero aún así siento que es demasiado, un amigo al que no has visto desde hace mucho tiempo no lo tratas de esa manera"

"Syaoran y yo compartimos grandes momentos juntos, y si yo fuera la que hubiera organizado todo esto, y con el dinero que él tiene, haría exactamente lo mismo"

"Ya, tranquila, siento mucho haber pensado todo esto"

"No te preocupes, es comprensible, pero espero que ya no lo hagas más"

"Es una promesa"

El resto del vuelo transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, y debido a la siesta que tomaron, la llegada a su destino fue más rápida de lo que esperaban. Aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong, en lo que parecía ser un hangar privado. Una vez el avión se hubo detenido por completo, la puerta se abrió, permitiéndoles bajar por la larga escalera, de la cual, al final se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, cabellos color castaños oscuros y ojos de un tono parecido, que la observaban con una sonrisa

"¡Syaoran!" la joven aceleró su descenso, y una vez estuvo en el suelo se lanzó a sus brazos "Te extrañé tanto"

"Yo también te extrañé mi pequeña flor de cerezo" el joven la alzó y dio dos vueltas con ella en el aire, para después darle un suave beso en la mejilla

"Syaoran¿recuerdas a mi hermano y a Yukito?" dijo la ojiverde separándose con una sonrisa, mientras los tres hombres que la acompañaban se acercaban

"Como olvidarlos, Yukito ¿cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien Syaoran¿y tú?"

"También muy bien, gracias"

"¿Y por mi no preguntas Syaoran?"

"Hola Toya" respondió el castaño tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa

"Vamos¿no me guardarás rencor? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, además de que ERES el mejor amigo de Sakura" el susodicho no comprendía la extraña actitud del mayor de los Kinomoto, por lo que buscó la mirada de su mejor amiga tratando de encontrar una respuesta

"Syaoran, él es mi prometido, Yagami Mizuiro"

"Un placer conocerte Mizuiro" dijo mientras estiraba la mano

"El placer es todo mío, es un honor conocer al líder de la familia Li, pero por favor, no es necesario que me trate de manera tan formal, después de todo, es amigo de Sakura, y me gustaría que todos los amigos de Sakura pudieran ser amigos míos"

"Lo siento mucho, pero no tiendo a llamar a las personas que apenas conozco por sus nombres" respondió simplemente "Espero que no se lo tome a mal"

"No se preocupe" respondió son una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

"Será mejor que nos vayamos, Meiling nos está esperando" Syaoran pasó su brazo por alrededor del los hombros de Sakura, y juntos comenzaron a caminar, mientras eran seguidos por los demás, así como por varios sirvientes con las maletas

"Vaya, vaya, veo que has cambiado mucho Syaoran" dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa mientras observaba la limosina estacionada afuera del aeropuerto

"Siguen sin gustarme, pero que mejor recibimiento que este"

"No era necesario"

"Claro que sí, si por mi fuera nos estaríamos yendo en helicóptero, pero el espacio de aterrizaje de la mansión está en reparaciones"

"Pues hay otras maneras de irse volando"

"Si, pero no creí que quisieras usarlas" la joven en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error

"No, esto está bien" entraron a la limosina, y Wei le acercó su bolso a Sakura "Muchas gracias"

"No tiene porque señorita" respondió con una sonrisa "Ya todo está listo joven Syaoran"

"Gracias Wei" el hombre les sonrió mientras le cerraba la puerta

"En verdad me sorprendió el verlo en la escuela"

"Era de esperarse"

"Syaoran¿por qué perdimos el contacto?"

"Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, pero ahora, prometámonos que no volverá a pasar" juntaron sus dedos meñiques con una sonrisa "¿Puedo?" preguntó mientras tomaba su bolso

"Por supuesto" Lo abrió y vio a Kero fingiendo ser un muñeco

"Vaya, hace mucho que no lo veía" lo sacó jalándolo de la cola, y sosteniéndolo frente a él "Y sigue sin gustarme"

"Syaoran"

"Vamos Sakura" lo agitó con fuerza "Es divertido"

"Syaoran"

"Está bien, ya" lo arrojó con fuerza al interior del bolso

"Syaoran"

"Déjalo Sakura, yo también pienso que es divertido" comentó Toya con una sonrisa

"Vaya, en que perfecto estado tienes tu llave" dijo Syaoran dirigiendo su vista al cuello de la ojiverde "¿Puedo?" preguntó tomándola suavemente

"Claro" Sakura colocó sus manos detrás de su cuello y se quitó la cadena, entregándole la llave a Syaoran, mientras un Yagami muy sorprendido los observaba

"Es hermosa, estoy seguro de que Hiragizawa se alegrará de ver como la estás cuidando"

"¿Quieres decir que Eriol también vendrá?" preguntó Sakura emocionada

"Por supuesto"

"¡Me alegro tanto!"

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Li, y en cuanto la limosina se hubo estacionado Sakura bajó corriendo entregándole su bolso a Syaoran, hasta llegar a la entrada principal y quedarse de pie frente a esta, observándola con impaciencia.

"¡Sakura!" la puerta se abrió, revelando a una joven de cabellos negros hasta por debajo de los hombros, que caían libremente

"¡Meiling!" ambas se abrazaron con grandes sonrisas

"Mírate nada más"

"Mírate tú, ese nuevo corte de cabello se te ve muy bien"

"Digamos que ya estaba un poco cansada de las coletas"

"Meiling¿recuerdas a mi hermano Toya y a Yukito?"

"Claro que si, el hermano fastidioso y el caballero de la luna"

"Había olvidado esos apodos" susurró Toya con molestia

"Debo de agradecer a mis hermanas por ese hermoso recuerdo" dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

"Se tardaron mucho, llevo mucho tiempo esperándolos, dijiste que vendrían rápido" le reclamó Meiling a su primo

"Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa, me emocioné y nos demoramos"

"No te preocupes Sakura, es normal, el que tiene la culpa es él por no apresurarse"

"¡Porque me hechas la culpa a mi!"

"Bueno, bueno"

"Meiling, quisiera presentarte a mi prometido, Yagami Mizuiro"

"Un placer señorita"

"Veamos" la china comenzó a caminar alrededor de Yagami lentamente, observándolo por completo "Parece que has pasado la primera prueba" dijo con una sonrisa "Pero te advierto que ser apuesto no es suficiente" tomó a Sakura de la mano y la jaló al interior "Anda, que mi tía espera por verte"

"¡Espera Meiling!" Syaoran corrió tras ellas con una mirada de preocupación, mientras Yagami, Toya y Yukito permanecían en la puerta

"No están¿verdad?" preguntó Kinomoto en voz alta mientras inspeccionaba el interior

"Parece que no, pero hay que entrar con precaución" dijo Yukito entrando lentamente, mientras Yagami los observaba sin comprender.

"Es un placer verla nuevamente" Sakura hizo una reverencia ante la imponente figura de Ieran Li

"Sabes que no debes de actuar de esa manera ante mí pequeña" la dama de cabellos negros mientras tomaba su mentón y le levantaba el rostro

"Lo sé"

"En ese caso" Ieran la abrazó, y fue correspondida de la misma manera "Se te ha extrañado tanto por aquí, no vuelvas a irte"

"No se…"

"¡Madre!" Syaoran se detuvo en la puerta bastante agitado, mientras observaba a su madre y a Sakura abrazadas "Ah… que bueno" dijo con un suspiro

"Xiaolang, haces pensar que la voy a lastimar" le dijo su madre separándose de la ojiverde

"No… yo…"

"Sabes que yo sería incapaz de lastimar a esta hermosura, por lo que por favor, compórtate"

"Si madre"

"Bien, ya que este asunto quedó zanjado, Ying fa, me gustaría conocer a tu prometido"

"Con mucho gusto" la joven volteó "Ya…" pero se detuvo al no verlo

"Lo siento Sakura, iré por él" dijo Meiling

"No te preocupes, supongo que ya lo conoceré después, pero recuerda que tiene que ser alguien muy especial para que lo acepte como tu futuro esposo"

"Pero aceptó a Syaoran"

"¡Sakura!" exclamó el joven de cabellos castaños en un tono de molestia

"Eso es porque es mi hijo"

"¡Madre!"

"Anda pequeña, seguramente estarás cansada, vamos a tomar un refrigerio" y salió de la habitación llevándosela de la mano

"Es divertido ver como tanto la tía Ieran y tú cambian tanto cuando ella está aquí, hace sentir la casa tan alegre"

"Si..."

"Primito, espero que sepas que Sakura es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida y…"

"Meiling, basta, creí que ese asunto había quedado concluso"

"No, tu no me dejaste continuar, y ahora tampoco lo haces"

"Porque es algo que no te interesa"

"Aún no entiendo porque ustedes dos tuvieron que terminar su relación, estaban, no, están destinado el uno para el otro"

"Eso no lo sabes, y terminamos por razones que no te interesan"

"Fueron amigos después, y ni siquiera así la hiciste que permaneciera a tu lado"

"Meiling"

"¡Por lo menos admite que todavía estás enamorado de ella!"

"No lo estoy"

"Si lo estás, sino, dímelo a la cara" Syaoran tomó su rostro y lo colocó al frente del suyo, y moviendo claramente los labios le dijo

"No estoy enamorado de ella, ya la he olvidado" y salió de la habitación

"Primito, primito, en no menos de un mes te haré tragarte tus palabras" y salió tras él, sin notar como alguien había escuchado afuera de ésta

"¿Que voy a hacer?" Yagami cayó sentado al suelo, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos "¿Quién soy yo para igualarme a Syaoran Li?" murmuró

"Tú eres el hombre que eligió Sakura¿no te parece suficiente?"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Digamos que soy una amiga" el la observó un poco extrañado, pero no dijo nada

"Soy el hombre que eligió Sakura" se repitió después de varios segundos

"Así es, lo de Syaoran y Sakura terminó hace ya un tiempo, y no fue por un simple malentendido, fue porque ambos lo decidieron de esa manera"

"Lo sé, pero aún así, al ver la manera en la que ella es recibida aquí"

"A mi me pareció más como el recibimiento a la hija que se fue a vivir al extranjero, tu no te preocupes, si estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia Sakura y los de ella hacia ti, entonces todo va a salir bien"

"Tienes razón, muchas gracias"

"No hay porque, después de todo eres el prometido de Sakura"

"Es bueno ver que por lo menos a alguien le agrado"

"Toya es muy posesivo con Sakura, y le costó mucho trabajo el aceptar incluso a Syaoran, es por eso por lo que contigo se muestra aún peor, para no cometer lo que el considera el mismo error"

"Nunca lo había visto de esa manera"

"Y te aseguro que nadie más lo ha hecho"

"Y hablando de mi querido cuñado¿dónde se encuentra?"

"Él y Yukito fueron capturados por Fanren y Shiefa, dos de las hermanas de Syaoran, fue una escena bastante divertida"

"Esas hermanas suenan peligrosas"

"Digamos que son muy entusiastas"

* * *

"Ten"

"¿Qué es esto?"

Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban en el estudio, en donde la joven le estaba entregando una caja algo pesada

"Pues son varios libros que mi papá te manda, dice que tal vez y sean de tu agrado" el joven abrió la caja y comenzó a sacar los ejemplares entusiasmado

"¡Muchas gracias! Esto es fantástico" los observaba uno a uno, y se detenía a ojearlos antes de que su atención fuera captada por otro, mientras la ojiverde lo observaba con una sonrisa "En verdad… agradécele de mi parte por favor"

"Por supuesto"

"Y creo que ahora soy yo el que te debería de mostrar mi sorpresa" la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó rumbo a las habitaciones

"¡Syaoran¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?" le preguntó su prima al verlos ir prácticamente corriendo

"Le voy a mostrar a Sakura su sorpresa" respondió deteniéndose

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" exclamó

"Mientras no la arruines"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¿Cuál es la…¡Yagami!" exclamó al ver a su prometido "¿Dónde estabas?" Sakura se había soltado de Syaoran para acercarse a él

"Shiefa y Fanren se ofrecieron a darme un tour por la casa, y Yukito y tu hermano se ofrecieron muy amablemente a acompañarnos, prácticamente los llevaron arrastrándose" esto último se lo dijo en un susurro "¿A dónde iban?"

"Syaoran estaba por mostrarme algo, aunque no tengo la más mínima idea de que pueda ser"

"¿Hay algún problema si me les uno?" Sakura volteó a ver a Syaoran

"Por supuesto que no" dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Meiling aumentara la suya

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a un largo pasillo, el cual daba lugar a varias puertas, deteniéndose en una de las del fondo

"¿Recuerdas este lugar?"

"¡Por supuesto!" y sin esperar más abrió la puerta y saltó dentro "¡Mi cuarto! Y sigue tal cual"

"No es cierto, observa con atención" la joven enfocó su vista y dio un salto de felicidad

"¡Oh por Dios! Pero si son…" se dirigió a la cama y observó que en la parte superior se encontraba una repisa llena de peluches

"Mientras arreglaba el cuarto me topé con todos ellos en el closet y me di a la labor de arreglarlos un poco, después de todo, hay algunos que tienen más de diez años, pero eso no es todo" se dirigió al clóset y lo abrió para que todos lo pudieran apreciar

"¡Mis trajes!"

"Me alegro ver que les guardes tanto aprecio" todos voltearon a ver a la personas que se había hecho paso a la habitación sin ser notada

"To… ¿Tomoyo?"

"Pues quien más Sakurita"

"¡Tomoyo!" ambas se abrazaron por largo rato "¡Te extrañé mucho!"

"Yo también Sakurita, pero mírate nada más" la obligó a dar unas vueltas "Voy a tener que tomar unas nuevas medidas, porque ni creas que voy a dejar que alguien más confeccione tu vestido de novia"

"Así que la amiga misteriosa es Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Tienes un buen partido ¿eh¿Cuándo es la boda"

"Pues…"

"No hemos puesto una fecha, Sakura estaba esperando a localizarte para que tu diseñaras su vestido"

"¿Es… es eso cierto?" la voz de la ojiazul se había perdido por completo, haciendo que saliera como un susurro casi imperceptible, pero que fue escuchado por la Maestra de las Cartas

"¡Claro que si! No puedo casarme si…" guardó silencio al sentir los brazos de su mejor amiga rodeándola

"Creo que todo salió como lo planeé" dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

"No te quieras quedar con todo el crédito Syaoran" replicó Tomoyo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

"Yo fui el que lo planeó todo"

"Pero yo fui la de la sorpresa"

"Exacto, tu eres la sorpresa, pero yo le di la sorpresa"

"Hace mucho que no veía esto" dijo Sakura sin poder contener más la risa

"Sakura, te has vuelto más que hermosa, estos siete años sin verte han hecho maravillas conmigo"

"Te extrañé mucho"

"Creo que ese punto ha sido aclarado, ahora ¡vamos a celebrar!" Meiling tomó nuevamente a Sakura de la muñeca y la jaló fuera de la habitación

* * *

"Tu hermano, Yukito y yo nos quedaremos en la casa de Meiling"

"Lo lamento mucho"

"Es normal, la familia Li está recibiendo a muchas personas"

"Hasta mañana" se dieron un suave beso en los labios, pero al separarse el no la soltó por completo

"A menos que quieras que me quede en tu cuarto"

"Es una oferta interesante" respondió son una sonrisa "pero ha sido un largo día, lo siento mucho"

"No te preocupes, descansa" le dio otro beso en los labios y ambos se separaron

"Se que tal vez no es un buen comentario, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de ponernos al día" Syaoran estaba recargado en la puerta de su habitación

"No cambias"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sigues aprovechándote de que tu habitación está justo en frente de la mía y de que el resto de este pasillo está vacío"

"No pienses mal, yo solo quería platicar"

"¿Por qué habría de pesar mal?" ambos entraron, cerrando el castaño la puerta tras de si

"Mejor ignora el comentario" dijo con un largo suspiro

"¿Podrías darte la vuelta? Voy a ponerme la pijama"

"Como si fuera a ver algo que no hubiera visto antes"

"Y con esos comentarios como no quieres que piense mal"

"Así que si habías entendido lo que dije"

"Por supuesto" Syaoran se volteó y pretendió inspeccionar el closet mientras la joven se cambiaba "Listo" ambos se recostaron sobre la cama quedando de frente el uno del otro "Y bien¿por dónde quieres que empiece?"

* * *

Lamento mucho la espera, pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor. Espero que haya valido la pena.

**Mahidelin: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el comienzo, y espero que siga siendo así

**LMUndine: **Muchas gracias por tu consejo, no me había dado cuenta. Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo también y me gustaría leer tus impresiones

**Akira: **Me alegro que te agrade el giro que le di a mis historia, pero es que tienes razón ya era mucho de que lo esperara ansiosamente

**Anastasia: **Muchas gracias por leer el fic, y me alegro que te haya gustado. No te puedo explicar mucho porque revelaría de la trama, pero si te puedo aclarar algo, Sakura si ama a Yagami.

**Khorih:** Espero que hayas aclarado un poco tus dudas con este capítulo, o tal vez las hayas agrandado más, no estoy segura. Me alegra que pienses que Yagami es un encanto, porque yo también pienso lo mismo, pero desafortunadamente este es un fic SxS, así que no lo puedo dejar con Saku, ya veremos que pasará con él.

**Vanessa Li Potter: **Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho mi fic, así como Yagami, y espero que poco a poco hayas resuelto tus dudas (aunque con solo otro capítulo tal vez haya estado difícil). Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero ya está aquí y espero que te siga gustando

**Grety kinomoto: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que la sigas leyendo, hasta pronto!

**Marisaki: **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te siga gustando.

**Hermione I: **Actualicé lo más pronto que pude, y espero que te siga gustando

Nos vemos en el próximo cap, que prometo será muy pronto!


	3. Sentimientos

**3.- Sentimientos**

Los rayos del sol golpeaban el rostro de ambos, provocando que poco a poco fueran despertando. Syaoran fue el primero en abrir los ojos, y la escena ente sus ojos lo formar una sonrisa. Sakura se encontraba completamente aferrada a su cuerpo, luchando contra lo que inminentemente se aproximaba: el tener que despertar.

"Sakura" Syaoran jugueteó un rato con su nariz hasta que la joven finalmente comenzó a abrir los ojos

"No quiero" dijo volteándose y cubriéndose con una almohada, liberándolo

"Anda, ya es hora de desayunar" el joven de ojos ámbar se había levantado y caminado al otro lado de la cama dispuesto a despertarla

"No quiero" nuevamente se volteó, haciendo que Syaoran hiciera una mueca

"Ya levántate" dijo jalando la cobija que la cubría

"No quiero" en realidad, Sakura ya estaba completamente despierta, y la razón por la que cubría su rostro con una almohada era para ocultar su sonrisa

"Vamos, es tarde y en cualquier momento alguien…" unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta "Ves, te dije que en cualquier momento alg…" pero no terminó la frase, ya que la persona que vio del otro lado de la puerta fue Yagami "Buenos días Mizuiro" dijo con una sonrisa

"Bu… buenos días Li" Yagami parecía haber visto un gran monstruo, ya que lucía muy pálido

"¡Buenos días amor!" Sakura finalmente se puso de pie y caminó a su prometido, saludándolo con un corto beso en los labios

"Buenos días Sakura" respondió lo más sereno que pudo

"¿Así que solo estabas jugando conmigo?" le preguntó Syaoran en un tono de falsa molestia

"¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente estaba viendo como te frustrabas al no poder despertarme" la joven se dirigió nuevamente a su cama para ponerse su bata "Bueno, creo que se podría decir que si estaba jugando contigo" concluyó la joven con una gran sonrisa"

"Si te hubieras levantado antes podríamos haber ido a entrenar un poco"

"¡Es cierto! Pero aún así, tú también de acabas de levantar, así que no toda la culpa es mía" ambos salieron de la habitación con una gran sonrisa "¿Cómo dormiste amor?"

"¿Eh? Yo… dormí muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?"

"Nos dormimos un poco tarde, pero valió la pena"

"Ah… entonces¿durmieron juntos?" fue en ese momento que Syaoran y Sakura reaccionaron, quedándose congelados

"¿Eso parecía? Oh, en verdad lo siento mucho Yagami, lo que pasó es que Syaoran y yo estuvimos hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas desde la última vez que hablamos, pero a mitad de la historia Syaoran se quedó dormido, y la verdad yo no tenía los ánimos para moverlo, así que yo también cerré los ojos"

"Oh… ya veo" dijo un poco más reconfortado

"En verdad lo siento mucho¿no estás molesto?"

"Por supuesto que no, es comprensible" respondió con una gran sonrisa

"Yo también lo siento mucho Mizuiro, no fue mi intención el provocarte esa idea"

"No tienes nada de que disculparte Li, me parece más que bien que se pongan al corriente"

"¿Ya se pusieron al tanto de todo?" habían llegado al comedor, en donde ya estaban todos desayunando, siendo Yukito quien formulara la pregunta

"Aún no hemos terminado, porque acá" dijo Sakura dándole un leve codazo a Syaoran "Se quedó dormido a mitad de su parte"

"¿Pues hasta que hora estuvieron hablando?" preguntó Toya

"Pues, creo que cuando vi el reloj marcaban las tres de la mañana"

"Que raro, yo bajé por un vaso de leche alrededor de es hora y no los vi por ningún lado" comentó Tomoyo con un tono de voz que los hizo estremecer

"Estábamos en el cuarto de Sakura" susurró Syaoran, pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo ya que Toya escupió todo el jugo que tenía en la boca

"Vaya, vaya" comentó Meiling con una sonrisa "Y mira que yo no escuché nada. ¿No habrán estado…?"

"Me alegro que finalmente se hayan puesto al corriente, así que creo que ahora es mi turno, vamos a desayunar tú y yo solas a otro lugar para poder ponernos al…"

"Este… Tomoyo… yo…"

"Debí suponerlo" dijo en un suspiro "Pero bueno, en compensación me dejarás confeccionarte trajes iguales a los que usabas cuando… estábamos en primaria"

"De acuerdo" respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa

"Y tú también Syaoran"

"¿Qué¿Yo por qué tengo que hacerlo?"

"Porque es tu culpa que Sakura no pueda pasar el día conmigo"

"Te tardaste mucho en preguntar"

"Era algo implícito"

"Lo mío también era algo implícito"

"Si, pero es tu invitada, tú la podrás tener todas las vacaciones"

"Tú también"

"¿De cuándo acá ustedes discuten de esa manera?" preguntaron Meiling y Sakura al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los susodichos se voltearan a ver con sorpresa

"Parece que a nosotros también nos afectó la distancia" respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa "Pero es divertido, no discutía así con alguien desde que Eri… desde que corté con mi último novio" dijo con una sonrisa que no logró convencer a nadie

"Bueno, creo que iré a arreglarme" dijo Sakura una vez hubo terminado su desayuno

"Yo también" dijo Syaoran siguiéndola

"¿Arreglarte para qué Sakura?" le preguntó Yagami

"Oh, lo siento mucho amor, es que anoche mientras hablamos, Syaoran planeamos ir a varios lugares a donde solíamos ir antes¿hay algún problema?"

"Por supuesto que no, es solo que no sabía si teníamos planes o algo"

"Lo lamento mucho, pero si quieres puedo quedarme y podemos ir a algún otro lugar"

"No te preocupes, anda, ve con Syaoran, después de todo llevas mucho tiempo sin venir, ya después nosotros iremos a otro lado"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Tú ve tranquila Sakura, yo me haré cargo de él, además de que creo que es necesario que tu prometido y yo nos conozcamos mejor"

"Muchas gracias Tomoyo"

"Yo también los acompaño, después de todo yo también estoy en la lista de damas¿no es así?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí Meiling!" respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa

"Pero aún así, espero que puedas esperarme unos minutos Yagami, tengo que ir a arreglar a esa preciosura, porque mientras yo esté aquí nunca se vestirás por sí sola" y con una gran sonrisa la ojiazul se llevó a Sakura

"Con permiso" dijo Syaoran y las siguió

"Creo que nosotros también saldremos a pasear" dijo Yukito "Nos veremos después" y salió junto con Toya

"¿Te gustaría jugar damas chinas mientras esperamos?"

"Claro que si señorita dama de honor"

* * *

"Hace tanto tiempo que no venía a este lugar" exclamó Sakura emocionada 

Se encontraban enfrente de un hermoso jardín a la puerta de una pequeña cafetería. Ambos entraron con una sonrisa y se dirigieron a una de las mesas de la esquina, desde donde se podía apreciar todo el jardín a través de sus cristales.

"Buenas tardes¿qué desearían…?" pero la joven de aproximadamente 15 años comenzó a dar saltos de alegría "¡Mamá¡Ven a ver esto!"

"¿Qué ocurre Yui?"

"Mira¿acaso no los reconoces?" Sakura y Syaoran observaban con una sonrisa

"¡Mira nada más!" exclamó la señora con una sonrisa "Pero son esa linda parejita que solía cada verano a visitarnos, me siento tan feliz de volver a verlos"

"Es un placer volverla a ver a usted también señora Xien" dijeron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

"Me siento tan feliz que todo lo que consuman hoy será gratis"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron ambos

"No podemos aceptar eso" dijo Syaoran

"Pues lo harán, y ahora, Yui tráeles unas rebanadas del pastel de duraznos que preparé esta mañana, y acompáñalo con una taza de nuestro mejor té"

"¡Enseguida!" exclamó la joven con una sonrisa, pero se detuvo uno segundos después "Yo también me alegro mucho de verlos Sakura onee-san y Xiaolang oni-san" con lo que se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina (N/A: No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se digan hermano y hermana en chino, pero quise decirlo de esta manera para hacerlo ver un poco más… tierno)

Después de que la señora Xien los forzara a irse sin pagar la cuenta, Sakura y Syaoran decidieron ir a dar un paseo al parque que habían estado observando desde la cafetería, deteniéndose en una de las bancas.

"Es hermoso estar aquí devuelta, este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos" exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa "Podría estar aquí…"

"Toda la vida" completó Syaoran "Si, aún recuerdo el día que dijiste eso"

"Fue el día que decidimos romper" dijo Sakura

"Y yo también lo dije…"

"La última vez que fuiste a Japón, que también fue la última vez que hablamos"

"¿Sabes? No había estado en este parque desde esa última vez"

"¿En verdad?"

"¿Cómo podría venir a nuestro lugar privado sin ti?" le preguntó con una sonrisa

"Cuando Yagami y yo hablamos sobre venir a Hong Kong, pensé en mostrarle todos los lugares de la isla excepto este, yo tampoco quería volver" comentó ella después de varios segundos

"Parece que estamos atrapados por el pasado"

"Y eso nos hace sonar como unos ancianos" el silencio reinó nuevamente por varios minutos, en el que ninguno volteaba a ver al otro

"Me parece que Mizuiro es una persona muy amable, y estoy seguro que te hará muy feliz"

"Muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir que digas esas palabras"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué que?"

"¿Por qué te hace sentir tan feliz que a mi me agrade?"

"Porque eres mi mejor amigo Syaoran, y tu opinión es muy importante para mi"

"Si yo te hubiera dicho que no me agrada¿aún te casarías con él?" preguntó tomando su mano y jugueteando con su anillo de compromiso

"No estoy segura, pero algo en mi interior me dice que no" Syaoran la observó con los ojos abiertos "Porque si a ti no te agrada ni siquiera un poco quiere decir que tal vez él sea una mala persona, o no sea el más indicado"

"¿Aunque estés perdidamente enamorada de él?"

"Aunque sea de esa manera"

"En ese caso…" Syaoran la recargó contra su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza "Te puedo decir que siento que Yagami es un hombre maravilloso" el rostro del chino mostraba una enorme sonrisa

"Muchas gracias Syaoran" permanecieron así por lo que parecieron ser horas, hasta que el joven de ojos ámbar la separó suavemente de su cuerpo y se puso en pie

"Aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer" Sakura se levantó con una sonrisa y lo siguió

**Flashback**

_Ambos se observaron a los ojos con una sonrisa, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar notar algo extraño en la mirada del otro. Sakura se puso en pie y caminó unos pasos dándole la espalda._

"_Podría estar aquí toda la vida" dijo finalmente volteándose a observarlo con una sonrisa falsa_

"_Pero parece que ya no puede ser así" dijo siguiéndola y abrazándola por la espalda_

"_Es un lugar maravilloso, y aún me siento maravillosamente al estar aquí contigo"_

"_Pero ya no es lo mismo" completó un Syaoran de casi 20 años_

"_¿Qué nos pasó?" preguntó la Maestra de las Cartas girando aún atrapada por sus brazos_

"_Yo tampoco lo comprendo, pero parece que ya no podemos seguir de la misma manera"_

"_Nunca voy a dejar de amarte Syaoran"_

"_Ni yo a ti Sakura"_

"_Es por eso por lo que siempre seremos amigos¿promesa?" la ojiverde tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos las cuales fueron retiradas por su ahora ex novio antes de que sus meñiques se unieran_

"_Syaoran eres la persona más importante en mi vida y siempre lo serás"_

"_Tú eres la luz que siempre me ilumina, y estoy seguro de que no importa a donde nos lleve la vida, siempre estaremos el uno para el otro"_

"_Porque somos los mejores amigos" ambos se acercaron y se dieron un corto beso en los labios antes de separarse con una sonrisa_

**Fin Flashback**

"Eso fue lo mejor" pensó Syaoran mientras entraban a la mansión Li para la hora de la cena

"Bienvenidos" dijeron Tomoyo, Meiling y Yagami

"Hola amor" dijo Mizuiro acercándose a su prometida y saludándola con un beso en los labios

"¿Y mi hermano y Yukito?" preguntó la ojiverde una vez se hubieron separado

"No tengo la más mínima idea" respondió Tomoyo "Hace rato llamaron para preguntar si ya habías llegado, y dijeron que tal vez se iban a tardar un poco"

"La verdad no creo que veamos mucho de ellos" comentó Meiling, quien hizo una mueca al notar que Sakura no le estaba prestando atención

"Ni lo pienses Sakura" dijo Syaoran en un tono serio al notar su mirada sobre él

"Vamos Syaoran"

"Nada de eso, estamos muy bien y la verdad no tengo humor para eso"

"Por favor"

"Ni aunque hagas esas caras voy a aceptar"

"No comprendo como después de tanto tiempo aún sigues siendo tan terco"

"No es que sea terco, es que simplemente no me agrada"

"Por favor, además de que estoy segura de que tú lo invitaste"

"Tuve que hacerlo, su asistencia es obligatoria"

"Y supongo que se hospedará aquí"

"Desafortunadamente"

"En ese caso, se un buen anfitrión¿si?"

"No"

"Vamos Syaoran¿qué tiene de malo?"

"Tenía planeado no verle la cara a menos que fuera necesario"

"Por favor" dijo poniéndose detrás de él tocando suavemente su cuello

"¡No hagas eso!" exclamó haciéndose un poco hacia adelante

"¡Gracias!" exclamó saltando hacia él y abrazándolo

"¡Aún no he dicho que si!"

"Pero yo sí¿y no me vas a dejar ir sola o si?"

"¡Rayos!" dijo finalmente

"Parece que Sakura aún conoce tus puntos débiles" comentó Meiling con una sonrisa "Aunque yo aún sigo con una duda¿a dónde van?"

"A recoger a Eriol al aeropuerto, su avión llegará en más o menos 45 minutos" respondió Sakura "Por lo que será mejor que nos apresuremos" dijo jalando a Syaoran hacia la puerta "¿Vienen?"

"Me parece bien" dijo Meiling caminando detrás

"¿Quién es Eriol?" preguntó Yagami siguiéndolos

"Es otro amigo, la quinta parte de nuestro fabulosos equipo" contestó Sakura "¿Tomoyo, quieres venir?"

"¡Claro que si!" respondió después de varios segundos en silencio

"¡Esperen!" exclamó Sakura ya en la puerta "Iré por Kero, estoy segura de que a Eriol le alegrará verlo" y subió rápidamente al tercer piso, regresando con el guardián en su modo de muñeco de peluche

"¿En verdad le alegrará ver un peluche?" preguntó Yagami observando la figura del pequeño león con alas

"No recuerdo si alguna vez te lo había dicho, pero se podría decir que fue Eriol quien me lo regaló" respondió con una gran sonrisa

"Vamos antes de que me arrepienta" los apresuró Syaoran

"¿En qué nos iremos?" preguntó Meiling "¿En la limosina?"

"¿Y darle el gusto a Hiragizawa de burlarse de mi durante toda su estancia, si no es que más? Nada de eso, nos iremos en la camioneta para poder ir todos"

"Solo se burló de ti una vez Syaoran, no deberías de tomártelo tan a pecho" trató de tranquilizarlo Sakura "Aunque en parte tienes razón, prefiero viajar en la camione…" pero se quedó callada al observar la cochera, en donde había una sola camioneta de un hermoso tono blanco "Eso es…"

"Había pensado en comprar una nueva, pero recordé lo mucho que te gustaba esa" en la parte delantera se podía observar el dibujo del sello mágico de la ojiverde en color dorado "Así que simplemente la mandé reparar"

"Muchas gracias" dijo dándole un abrazo "Aunque te diré lo mismo que te dije el día que me la regalaste¿para qué la voy a necesitar?"

"Si sabes lo que te voy a contestar ¿para qué preguntas lo mismo?" le preguntó "¿Quieres manejar tú?"

"Solo porque tú me lo pides" aunque en realidad estaba muy emocionada

Sakura subió al asiento del conductor, mientras Syaoran y Yagami se dirigían al asiento del copiloto

"Espero que no te moleste que vaya adelante" dijo Syaoran

"No te preocupes, creo que será mejor que tú vayas ahí, además de que así podré observar le lugar por la noche"

"Que bueno que comprendas" todos subieron y Sakura arrancó el automóvil

"Extrañaba este coche" exclamó con una sonrisa "Siempre he querido comprar una camioneta igual, pero no he encontrado una que me guste tanto"

"¿Por qué no te la llevas? Después de todo es tuya"

"Me estás haciendo tomármelo en serio" respondió con una sonrisa

El resto del caminó continuó en silencio, y para cuando hubieron llegado al aeropuerto todo mundo pudo notar el sudor frío de Syaoran.

"¿De dónde viene?" preguntó Yagami observando la pantalla

"De Inglaterra"

"Entonces, debe de estar llegando por el ala este"

"Si, pero no está allá" respondió Syaoran caminando para el lado opuesto

"Me tardé demasiado, pero es que hace mucho que no manejaba aquí" dijo Sakura "Seguramente nos ha de estar esperando"

"Y no te equivocas Sakura" dijo una voz unos pasos delante de ellos

"¡Eriol!" exclamó la Maestra de las Cartas corriendo a abrazarlo

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien¿y tú¿No has hecho más travesuras?"

"He hecho travesuras, pero no de las que solía hacerte a ti" respondió con una gran sonrisa

"Gusto en verte Hiragizawa"

"Vamos Syaoran, somos socios y prácticamente familiares¿cuándo dejarás de llamarme por mi apellido? Yo te llamo a ti por tu nombre"

"Y no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hacer eso" respondió con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de Eriol, pero no pasaron varios segundos antes de que terminaran dándose un abrazo 'de hombres'

"Yo pensaba que se llevaban mal" le susurró Yagami a Tomoyo

"Ambos son los mejores amigos, pero Syaoran se corta la lengua antes que admitirlo" respondió en el tono más serio que le había escuchado

"Es un placer verte Eriol"

"Digo lo mismo Meiling" ambos se dieron un suave abrazo, y fue que Eriol finalmente posó su mirada en la joven japonesa

"Tomoyo"

"Eriol" ambos simplemente se sonrieron y se dirigieron una mirada extraña, que solo Syaoran notó

"Eriol, me gustaría presentarte a mi prometido, Yagami Mizuiro"

"¿Prometido?" preguntó sorprendido "Vaya, vaya, lo que me vengo enterando después de tantos años sin verte" comentó lanzando una mirada rápida a Syaoran "Es un placer conocerte Mizuiro, yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa, el padre de Sakura" todos lo observaron con una gotita en la cabeza "Hablando figuradamente, se podría decir que soy el amigo que hace ese papel"

"Eriol…" dijo Sakura

"Es un placer conocerle Hiragizawa"

"Con ese tono me hace sentir viejo, háblame un poco menos formal por favor"

"¿Por qué no vino Nakuru contigo?" Meiling

"Cuando le comenté que tu hermano y Yukito estarían aquí decidió que vendría en el momento menos esperado, para sorprender a su querido Toya"

"Activaré todas las cámaras de seguridad en cuanto regresemos a la mansión, eso tengo que verlo" dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa maliciosa

"¿Y dónde está Spinel?" preguntó esta vez la ojiverde

"Me alegra ver que tu don no cambia" dijo en respuesta mientras se agachaba y abría uno de los cierres en su maleta

"¡Hola pequeño!" exclamó tomándolo en brazos y abrazándolo "Toma" dijo sacando a Kero de su bolso

"¿Podría ver la llave?"

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó dándose la vuelta para darle mayor libertad al momento de retirarla de su cuello

"Me alegro ver que aún sigas cuidando tan bien de todo" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Yagami observaba la escena un poco molesto

"Otra vez" susurró, al grado que nadie lo escuchó, o eso creyó él

"Asumo que me quedaré en tu humilde hogar¿no es así mi querido descendiente?"

"A menos que quieras quedarte en otro lugar…" Eriol le sonrió en respuesta "por favor, deja de llamarme descendiente, sabes bien que no lo soy, además de que te hace sonar viejo" Eriol cambió su sonrisa por una mirada de extrañeza, pro al observar con atención como Sakura rodeaba con su brazo a Yagami lo comprendió

"Se ve que eres una persona muy interesante Mizuiro" comentó "Syaoran¿podrías llevar mis maletas Syaoran? En una lástima que no hayas traído a nadie para ayudarnos con esto"

"En verdad es una lástima Hiragizawa, pero por lo menos me daré el lujo de verte soltar unas gotitas de sudor"

"No lo creo" Eriol se agachó, y al tomar su maleta una pequeña chispa salió de su mano

"Tramposo" murmuró

"Pero bueno, regresando al tema¿a qué te dedicas Mizuiro?" se dirigieron al estacionamiento a paso rápido

"Estudié administración de empresas, aunque ahora estoy trabajando como asistente de la subgerencia en una pequeña empresa en Tomoeda"

"Vaya, así que eres uno más del grupo"

"¿Uno más?" preguntó mientras subían a la camioneta

"Todos los que estamos aquí presentes estudiamos administración"

"Me lo imaginaba de Li y de ti, y de Sakura ya lo sabía¿pero ustedes también?" preguntó refiriéndose a Tomoyo y Meiling

"Nosotras también tenemos nuestros negocios que atender" respondió Tomoyo simplemente

"¿Vamos a la mansión?" preguntó Sakura mientras arrancaba la camioneta

"¿Por qué no vamos al restaurante de Fuutie?" propuso Meiling

"¿Fuutie tiene un restaurante?" preguntó Sakura sorprendida

"Lo inauguró hace casi dos años" respondió Syaoran "¿Quieres ir?"

"¡Claro que si!" respondió con una sonrisa "Aunque no tengo la más mínima idea de donde se encuentre"

"Estaciónate aquí y yo conduzco"

"Justo cuando volvía a conducirla" replicó la ojiverde mientras detenía el automóvil. Syaoran bajó y dio la vuelta, mientras Sakura se deslizaba al otro asiento

"¿Alguna objeción?" preguntó Syaoran antes de retomar la marcha

"¡Por supuesto que no!" respondió Tomoyo "Si es lo que Sakura quiere estoy segura que todos lo aceptamos" este comentario los dejó en silencio, el cual siguió hasta que hubieron llegado al restaurante

"Buenas noches¿a qué nombre está la reservación?" preguntó una joven en el mostrador de la entrada

"No tenemos reservación, pero supongo que aún tiene mesas disponibles" respondió Syaoran

"Lo lamento mucho, pero en este restaurante no se puede atender sin reservación previa, además de que sus atuendos no son los más adecuados"

"¿Se encuentra Fuutie?"

"La señora Tsei en estos momentos se encuentra muy…"

"¡Ai¡¿Qué haces?!"

"Estas personas querían ingresar al restaurante sin reservación señora"

"¡Pero por supuesto que pueden hacerlo! Después de todo son mi familia"

"Lo lamento mucho" dijo realizando una reverencia "Si me permiten, los llevaré a nuestra mejor mesa"

"No es necesario Ai, lo llevaré yo misma" dijo Fuutie con una sonrisa "¡Sakura!" exclamó abrazándola con fuerza "Me traté de contener, pero no pude¡es que eres tan linda!"

"Muchas gracias Fuutie"

"Aún no entiendo como es que mi hermanito fue tan tonto para dejarte ir" nadie dijo nada ante este comentario "Y hablando de hermanos¿dónde está el tuyo? Y por supuesto, también quisiera saber donde está Yukito"

"Salieron desde temprano" respondió Sakura mientras eran guiados a la mesa justo al lado de uno de los vitrales

"Es una lástima, me muero por verlo, seguro que sigue tan apuesto como siempre"

"Hermana, recuerda que ahora estás casada"

"Pero eso no me vuelve ciega lobito" Sakura, Eriol y Meiling soltaron una risita al escuchar el comentario "Bien, los dejo, en un instante les envió a el jefe de meseros, y espero su crítica sobre el restaurante, pero nada de favoritismos" dijo mientras se retiraba con una gran sonrisa "Por cierto" dijo regresando rápidamente "¿Gustan que me lleve esa bolsa a otro cuarto? Así no estarán cargando"

"Muchas gracias" respondió Sakura entregándole la bolsa en al que se encontraban Kero y Spinel

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" preguntó Eriol poco después de que los alimentos llegaran a la mesa

"Pues, fue casi un mes después de que yo regresara a Japón" respondió Sakura "Iba corriendo porque se me había hecho muy tarde, y justo llegando al salón de clases me estrellé contra Yagami, quien cargaba con muchos papeles"

"El profesor de economía me había encargado que fuera a recogerlos, y decidí tomar un atajo de regreso al salón, y gracias a eso terminé topándome con Sakura"

"En poco tiempo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, y tan solo hace año y medio comenzamos a salir como pareja, lo cual me costó bastante, Sakura se mostraba muy terca a…" pero no continuó

"Es que no soy una chica de flores o dulces" respondió la ojiverde sin darse cuenta de hacia donde iba el comentario

"Eso nunca, primero tienes que ganarte a Sakura, sino nunca aceptará tus regalos" dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa "¡Pero se ve tan hermosa con esa sonrisa tan especial una vez los ha aceptado!"

"¿Tienen algún plan ya hecho para la boda?" preguntó Meiling

"No, estábamos esperando a poner una fecha, la cual, por cierto, aún no hemos decidido"

"En estos momentos no se me ocurre nada" respondió la Maestra de las Cartas pensativa

"Si es la boda de Sakura tiene que ser primavera casi verano, aunque desgraciadamente esa época ya acaba de pasar, lo bueno es que eso nos dejas más tiempo para planear la boda, porque¿me dejarás hacerlo Sakura?" Tomoyo la observaba con unos ojos sonrientes

"¡Por supuesto que si! Además de que yo no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo planear una boda"

"¡Déjalo todo en mis manos! Y te aseguro que tu boda será inolvidable"

"No te tomes a pecho el desprecio" le susurró Eriol a Yagami "Simplemente recuerda que una boda es el más grande proyecto de cualquier mujer, y a Tomoyo le entusiasma más la de Sakura que la suya"

* * *

"Buenas noches" dijo Meiling mientras en lugar de ingresar a la mansión principal, se retiraba a la de al lado 

"Buenas noches" dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo mientras se dirigían a una puerta alterna con el bolso de Sakura en la mano

"Amor¿podemos hablar un rato?" le preguntó Yagami

"¡Claro que si!" los tres ingresaron a la casa y se dirigieron al pasillo en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Sakura y Syaoran

"Buenas noches" les dijo Syaoran mientras ingresaba a su habitación

"¿Te molestaste por lo de la boda? Porque si quieres puedo hablar con Tomoyo y…"

"Al contrario, me hace sentir mucho mejor el que ya tengamos una fecha y una idea de los preparativos"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó mientras se comenzaba a cambiar, siendo detenida a la mitad por los brazos de Yagami rodeándola

"¿Qué significan Eriol y Syaoran para ti?"

"Son mis mejores amigos, personas que conozco desde mi niñez y significan mucho para mi" respondió sin moverse

"El día que tuvimos relaciones por primera vez" murmuró mientras realizaba un camino de besos en el cuello de la joven "Fue que noté esta cadena por primera vez" dijo señalando la llave con forma de estrella en su cuello "Esa noche te pregunté si la podía ver con más atención, y tu me dijiste que prefería que no la tocara, y hasta el momento nunca lo hecho"

"Yo…"

"Comprendo que Eriol te la regaló y que te importa mucho, pero ¿qué tiene de malo que la toque?" dijo haciendo que uno de los dedos la rozara, siendo detenido bruscamente por Sakura

"Yo… esta estrella simboliza mucho para mi, y la razón por la que dejo que Syaoran y Eriol si la toquen es… yo…" pero no pudo terminar, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta

"Eso es lo que me molesta un poco, siento que tienes un gran pasado con ellos, y que todo lo que haga yo no bastará para superarlo"

"Los momentos que compartí con ellos han sido los más importantes de mi vida" dijo dando la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos "Pero ahora tu eres mi presente y mi futuro, y eso es lo que importa, muy pronto te abriré las puertas de ese gran pasado, simplemente dame…" Yagami la hizo callar juntando sus labios y besándola apasionadamente

"Confío en ti, y se que si es algo tan importante algún día me lo dirás" dijo entre suspiros, para después tomarla y llevarla hasta la cama

Comenzó a quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, mientras seguía con los besos alrededor de su cuello y parte superior de sus senos, cuando las manos de Sakura lo detuvieron

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Yo…" aprovechando la detención del acto, Sakura se puso en pie y se colocó la pijama rápidamente

"Amor¿qué ocurre?"

"Yo… yo no puedo"

"¿Por qué no puedes?"

"No… no puedo, no aquí"

"¿Es por qué Li está en la otra habitación?"

"No, no tiene nada que ver con Syaoran, bueno… tal vez si tenga que ver algo con él"

"¿Qué es lo que te impide? Si me hubieras dicho que es porque no quieres, comprendo, pero me dice que no puedes¿por qué?"

"No puedo hacerlo en esta habitación" susurró

"¿Qué?"

"¡No puedo hacerlo en esta habitación!" exclamó alzando la voz

"¡¿Por qué no?!" preguntó el en el mismo volumen

"Porque… porque"

"¡Por Dios Sakura¿Qué te impide que le hagas el amor a tu prometido en esta habitación?" gritó mientras la tomaba por los hombros, haciendo que la joven soltara unas lágrimas, para después retomar energías

"¡Porque en esta habitación fue mi primera vez!" exclamó mirándolo a los ojos

"Ya veo…" susurró soltándola "Yo…"

"Lo lamento mucho, en verdad, pero… hace un momento no pude evitar recordar…"

"Es comprensible, después de todo dicen que la primera vez de una mujer es el regalo más especial e importante que pueden dar" murmuró

"¿No estás enojado?"

"¿Cómo podrías enojarme por algo así? Te entiendo perfectamente"

"Yagami"

"¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a mi habitación a dormir, ya es algo tarde" Mizuiro se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente

"Buenas noches" le dijo desde la puerta, mientras lo observaba alejarse

"Me hubiera gustado que me pidieras que me quedara, o que vinieras conmigo Sakura" pensó mientras evitaba voltear a verla

"Buenas noches Mizuiro"

"¿Eh?" Yagami había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había notado a Syaoran con un vaso de agua una vez se hubo alejado del cuarto de Sakura "Buenas noche Li" el ambarino lo observó sin comprender y fue que se dio cuenta. Se apresuró lo más que pudo hasta encontrarse con Sakura sentada en el pasillo con la mirada agachada

"Sakura¿está todo bien?" (N/A: Ok, chicas imagínense esta escena, ustedes todas depre, y de repente alguien las llama, levantan el rostro y ahí está Syaoran con solo un pants puesto, un vaso de agua en la mano y la mirada más tierna de la historia, eso es lo que vio Sakura)

"Syaoran" la joven se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, por lo que el joven la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama, acostándose a su lado

"No te preocupes mi pequeña flor de cerezo, todo saldrá bien" y mientras le acariciaba el cabello ambos fueron cayendo dormidos

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Sorprendentemente (ni tan sorprendente porque apenas es el tercer capítulo), logré actualizar en dos semanas, y todo gracias a esas personas que me dejaron un review, en verdad espero que hayan disfrutado.

**dokuro: **Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic

**Mahidelin: **Me alegro que haya valido la pena, y espero que esta vez la espera no haya sido tan larga. Besos a ti también y espero recibir otro review de tu parte.

**Vanessa Li Potter: **Es una lástima que no lo hayas podido leer cuando actualicé, pero me algero que lo hayas hecho. Yagami es lindo, pero nunca, jamás va a haber nadie como Syaoran. Muchas gracias por tu review

Eso es todo, espero muchos reviews (y sino no pasa nada, con uno o dos sabré que por lo menos hay alguien que lee la historia y la disfruta).

Bye!


End file.
